


Elementary, My Dear McLaughlin

by kaptainkatpiss



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, handjob, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptainkatpiss/pseuds/kaptainkatpiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link have mutual feelings but are scared of what to do bout it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear journal_

__

_I don’t know if it’s my imagination, but lately I’ve noticed Link...noticing me. Like, really noticing me. As if in all the time we’ve spent together in the past he hasn’t really seen me. But last month, getting our chests waxed for GMM, being in such close proximity without our shirts, it seemed like he was trying not to stare at me but couldn’t help himself. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t excite me a little...ever since the epic rap battle of manliness, I can’t seem to draw my attention away from how blue his eyes are. Ugh, this is weird, Jessie’s asleep right next to me...okay, even weirder, me and Jessie have actually talked about this in the past. I can’t remember how the subject even came up, or whether she was even being serious, but she said something along the lines of knowing how important Link is to me, and saying that if anything ever happened between him and I, she’d step back and try to be happy for me. Weird conversation I know, but wow...there isn’t a single doubt in my mind that she’s the best wife in the world._

__

_Of course, I’m not saying I’m getting with Link, just that if I did, I’m glad that I wouldn’t be hurting anybody. This is all based on the assumption that he was actually checking me out today, I could be wrong... I guess I better try and get some sleep…_

__

_Rhett_

__

Rhett closed his phone and placed on his nightstand, and tried his best to drift off without fidgeting too much - easier said than done with restless leg syndrome and a lot of foreign thoughts. When he finally slept, it felt as though he had all but blinked before seeing the light streaming in from outside. He heard the shrill, distant chattering sounds of his family eating breakfast downstairs and smiled. Of course he didn’t want Link, he had everything he could possibly need right here under one roof. But this thought was knocked out of his head as soon as he heard the familiar sound of Link pulling up outside his house in the minivan. He had a strange feeling, as though since he’d been thinking about Link last night, it was like he was distant from him, like he’d be absent for a while.

“Mornin’.” Link chirped as Rhett clambered into the passenger seat, a twinge in his back. Rhett simply nodded. His heart was racing for whatever reason as he scrutinized the wiry dark man next to him; his shiny black hair that positively shimmered in early morning sun, his dark slender arms sprinkled with dark hair, his perfectly pink, heartshaped lips...Rhett realised his breath was quickening, and managed to get it under control before his friend noticed.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Link said with concern, however still smiling softly. “You alright?”

“Yeah man, thanks. I’m good.” Rhett replied, gruffly. How was he only noticing now just how unbelievably...cute Link was? And cute was the absolute most accurate adjective. How had he never realised how much comfort the softly-southern, chirpy voice brought him? Before he could think anymore about this, they were already at the studio, setting up for the show. He had to be normal for the audience, speculation amongst the Beasts in the comments would make things even more difficult. But it happened again, after shooting, Rhett saw Link just staring, and looking away when Rhett met his eyes. Rhett wondered if Link was doing the same thing he was; appreciating every tiny detail of his friend’s appearance, taking it all in like a newly painted room. But days passed without the subject being talked about…the two men would act as though they weren't noticing each other (or, more to the point, noticing each other noticing) and go about the way they usually did. But they did couldn't rid their minds of the images that cascaded them every night...

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Link Neal, February 3rd:_

 

_What am I doing? Usually I get to sleep so quickly, but tonight it wasn’t like that. At first I was fine. I got to sleep in seconds, but I had a dream...me, on all fours with my face buried in a pillow, sweating. Rhett, behind me, using his tongue like it was a lethal weapon, completely in control of me. After I was softened up and relaxed, I arched my back, ready for Rhett to rock my world. He lubed himself up, fucking his hand and moaning behind me. The noises he was making from touching himself like that was almost enough to make me errupt, slicking the sheets up like a slip-’n’-slide. He put it in slowly at first, but then he really got going, practically growling. I grasped myself in my right hand, rubbing up and down rhythmically. Just as I was about to come with Rhett’s perfect muscle inside me, I woke up with my hips moving in tight circles, panting and sweating. I put on my glasses and picked my phone up off the nightstand; I was pitching a freaking tent, to say the least. Suddenly thousands of obsessive, paranoid thoughts swarmed around in my head like bees; had Christy noticed? How long had it been up like that? Had I been moaning? I looked over at Christy to see that her mouth was open and she was softly snoring, to my relief. I sighed and jumped out of bed, shoving some clothes, sneakers and a jacket on. I jogged to the car and drove all the way to the studio and sat in the dark outside, thinking. The images from my dream all came back and there it was again, my rager popping up to say hello. I had no choice, my balls would be blue if I hadn’t. So with my dream in mind, I started vigorously pumping, panting. I couldn’t control the noises that came out of me, and finally...like an explosion of white fireworks, and with a cry of Rhett’s name, I soiled the driver’s seat and my hand was covered. I’m still out here, confused but content._

 

Link wasn’t prepared to be spending the night out in the Mythical Studio parking lot, but he couldn’t help it. He fell asleep and woke up at the exact time he and Rhett would usually start shooting. His heart raced, he thumped the steering wheel, furious that he’d let his dirty thoughts get the better of him. When the red mist of rage subsided, he picked up his phone. 2 missed calls from Christy, 3 from Rhett. He was going to be in so much trouble. He braced himself before getting out of the car, his hair a mess and mouth tasting like old paper. However, the reaction he got when he got into the studio wasn’t rage or annoyance from everyone waiting to start the show. Not even Rhett for having to bike to work because his ride failed to show up. Instead, the crew and Rhett pounced on him, patting him on the shoulder one at a time. “We were worried.” sighed Stevie. The crew all took had their share of things to say about how relieved they were. But it was Rhett who pushed his way through the herd and grabbed Link into a tight, brotherly embrace. “Where were you?” he demanded. Link just blinked in surprise at the sudden affection. “Seriously, man, you look awful...sorry.” “It’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s start.” Link said. But kept looking at him in concern. They both put on a farce for the video, but as soon as they’d finished filming, Rhett took Link outside without a word. “What’s up?” Rhett demanded. Link wouldn’t look his friend in the eye. He wasn’t even upset, per-say, but he felt stupid for making everyone worry about him. “Nothing, Rhett, really.” Link insisted. He and Rhett were left staring into eachother’s eyes. “If there’s something wrong, I wanna know about it.” Rhett insisted, putting both his hands reassuringly on Link’s shoulders. Link smiled and tried to resist shivering at Rhett’s touch. “I’m ok.” he said, softly. Rhett smiled too and gave him a good-natured nudge.

"Whatever you say man. I'm here if you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

****

_Dear Journal,_

__

_My assumptions were true. Link definitely feels something. And I do too...it’s weird, all this time I never even noticed...but I’m worried about him. He came in really late and didn’t even pick me up from home to drive me to work. His hair was all messed up and spikey at the back and he looked like he’d been out all night. Maybe he had a fight with Christy and he left? God I hope not...He and I have a moment today. It was like there was clarity for both of us...I think in a way we told each other with our eyes exactly what we wanted. But we didn’t say anything about it. I can say it to myself now...I want Link. I want to spend ours kissing him, holding him, making him beg me to let him come. Dammit, I want it so bad. But how do I make it happen? I love Jessie with all my heart and I don’t want to choose between the two of them...if there was a way I could have both of them, that’d be perfect…_

__

The very next day, Link shocked Rhett. It was so spontaneous, so unexpected, so...hot. Rhett clambered into Link’s car that morning with a twinge in his back like there almost always was. Link began driving. “Rhett?” he asked, timidly.

“Yeah, man?”

“Could we...uh...not go straight to the studio?” Link requested. Rhett thought for a moment, all sorts of dangerous, sexy scenarios racing through his mind. His face grew hot, and he nodded. They drove for a few minutes until they approached the closed little spot underneath a bridge where they used to come to escape the noise of the city when they first moved to LA. Link sighed and drummed his fingers on his own knee to dampen the silence.

“Link, why’d you bring me here?” Rhett finally brought himself to ask.

“To talk.” Link said, postponing to thousands of things he really wanted to say...to tell Rhett about the night in the parking lot, and everything that had raced through his mind prior. Rhett’s silence was his qeue. “So, like, do you ever get these…” Link stammered before clearing his throat “Y’know, these, uh…”

“Come on, dude, spit it out.” Rhett urged. Link scoffed at himself. But Rhett has moved closer and was looking at Link intensely, perhaps for encouragement. But all Link saw when he looked to his right was his oldest friend’s line of sight magnetised to his lips. So he threw caution to the wind and did something crazy. Almost on instinct, he leaned in further to Rhett, closing the gap between them. Rhett didn’t resist. In fact, he put his hands gently on Link, one on his lower back, the other on the nape of his neck, where his thumb gently stroked. Link’s hands rested on Rhett’s chest and felt his less-than-defined pectorals. This makeout session went on for several minutes until Link pulled away mumbling something about how they would be late for work if they carried on. Rhett gruffly cleared his throat and blushed in agreement.

Neither man spoke on the journey, both thinking the same thing; what did it mean? Both friends confused, they did what men do best; avoided each other, completely neglecting communication and waiting for any possible problems to go away on their own. Rhett hung behind in the studio at the end of the day and let Link leave on his own, mumbling something about how he’d prefer to walk home. He felt bad that he’d made Link feel rejected or that he’d done something wrong but...he needed to think about some things. Eventually the only people in the studio were Rhett and Jen. Jen, a loyal GMM employee, was insightful, smart, and trustworthy. Whilst Rhett’s thoughts clashed, he found out that in addition to these features, Jen was also intuitive.

“Rhett, everything ok?” she asked, casually as she packed up her belongings. Rhett simply cleared his throat and nodded. Jen started talking about something that went straight over Rhett’s head, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked again. Rhett didn’t know whether to lie or finally say everything that was on his mind - something he hadn’t been able to do for a long time.

“Is this about Link being late yesterday?” Jen guessed.

“Something like that.” Rhett replied, tiredly. Jen wasn’t a fool. She knew what was going on.

“Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, I know I probably wouldn’t be your first choice to bare your soul to but...y’know.” she said, awkwardly. Rhett sighed, and then it all just sort of...escaped him. Jen listened politely and was completely judgement free, all the while taking an interest in what Rhett was saying.

“Well it sounds like you need to talk to Link.” she stated, obviously. Rhett knew deep down that she was right, but he was afraid. Of what though? Of finding out that he wanted to be with Link? Or of finding out that Link didn’t want to be with him? Only time would tell. Rhett thanked Jen kindly for listening to him. Jen gave him a good natured smile and promised to keep this all between them. Rhett left that evening feeling relieved...as though he had lifted even the smalled weight from his shoulders...and it was refreshing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Link Neal February 5th_

__

_Everyone’s asleep except me, but that’s ok because I’d like to think I did myself proud today. I did something impulsive without over rationalising first, which is something I never do. I guess now I’m prepared to admit that it’s caused me to miss a lot of opportunities. Anyway, kissing Rhett today made me feel something...don’t get me wrong, kissing Christy is just as perfect, but Rhett’s different. Not bad different, or crazy good different just...not quite the same. I could blame it on the beard but I mean it left me with a different feeling inside. Excitement, warmth, new ideas coming to fruition. Still, I think it’s definitely changed things between Rhett and I...he didn’t ride home with me today, he stayed at the studio, and we barely talked except during GMM, where we had to act like everything was normal. God, I can’t wait to speak to him…_

Just as Link was finishing up his journal entry, his phone started silently buzzing. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs as silently as possible so as not to be heard. He caught his breath before finally answering in the calmest possible tone he could.

“Hey, man.” he said, casually.

“Hey.” Rhett responded gruffly. There was a silence, that wasn’t so much awkward, but confused. “Did I wake you?”

“No, no, of course not. I can’t sleep anyway.” Link said with a light giggle.

“Well now that’s not like you at all.” Rhett remarked, good naturedly with a throaty chuckle.

“I know...I can’t seem to turn my brain off.” Link replied. The two were silent, both knowing exactly why.

“Link...uh...can I see you?” Rhett requested shakily. Link’s imagination went wild, almost hoping for an opportunity to re-inact his dream. It wasn’t until Rhett said his name again that Link realised he’d been breathing heavily.

“Um, yeah, dude, of course. I’ll pick you up.” Link gabbled quickly. So he did just that.

They drove until they got to the same secluded spot from that morning, and Link turned off the engine, halting the quiet blare of his Michael Jackson CD, leaving the air completely silent.

“So...did you wanna talk about someth-”

“Link, I want you.” Rhett interrupted. His cheeks reddened in the dark and he tensed, hoping his impulsive outburst wasn’t going to cause him any embarrassing re-percussions.

“Wow, Rhett...I...I mean…” Link stuttered, his stomach filled with butterflies that frolicked and danced. His heart pumped with joy and desire, yet he couldn’t seem to get his feelings to form into words. “I had a dream.” was all he managed.

“Let me guess, your teeth fell out.” Rhett joked, light-heartedly. Link laughed along with him.

“No, seriously. I had a dream...the other night. It was intense...so intense I had to get out of the house and…” Link made a face to communicate that he didn’t want to say what he meant. Rhett understood and nodded solemnly.

“That’s why you came in late?” Rhett asked. Link thought Rhett was going to scold him, put him in his place for prioritising a cheap self-completion over work. But when Link looked over to meet his friend’s eyes, he saw them filled with delight. Rhett moistened his lips and smiled.

“So...what did you dream about?” he asked, with dark, passionate curiosity. Link’s heart raced and his face grew hot just thinking about it, let alone talking about it.

“Well...you and me...uh…” Link stammered. He’d always been good at talking dirty to all his partners, verbalizing his desires. But he was afraid...afraid of making Rhett uncomfortable. However, looking into Rhett’s eyes made it clear to him; there was nothing Rhett wanted to hear more.

“You got me on all fours, ready for action. You got behind me and used your tongue to get me hot - and it worked.” Link began. His breathing was irregular, and Rhett was leaning in closer to listen intently.

“Then what?” Rhett asked, his curiosity driving him insane, still processing the idea of eating Link out.

“Then you lubed yourself, getting all excited, fucking your own hand...and then you put it in, slow at first to get me ready...that’s when we both started going at it, like animals. That's when I woke up, with my cock harder than wood.” Link breathed, desperately. Rhett’s eyes were glazed over with passion, only inches away from Link’s. He got lost staring at Link’s perfectly shaped cupid’s bow again. That’s when the two began passionately making out again, just like that morning. Except this time, they knew where it was going. The kissing went on for at least ten minutes until Link noticed that Rhett’s rod was rasied up like a radio-antenna. Link pulled away and Rhett made a wimpering sound at the absence of his lips, and the noise made Link’s own cock tremble.

“Why’d you stop?” panted Rhett, running his hands tenderly over Link’s body. Link smiled and moved in again, kissing Rhett’s neck this time. He tenderly nipped at the soft, musky skin. Rhett’s breath was choppy and harsh. Link’s excitement raised to an unbelievable level as he actually managed to draw a soft moan from Rhett. When they made the decision to move to the backseat, their experience was entirely transformed. They were free to move up closer to each other, running their hands hungrily up and down one another’s bodies. Finally, Rhett pulled away slightly, panting.

“Link...I need you to suck me off.” he breathed. Link smiled and continued kissing him, all the while undoing Rhett’s belt. Rhett’s enormous cock was so hard that Link actually had difficulty guiding his clothes over in order to reach it. But sure enough, Rhett’s muscle was soon exposed. It was perfect, warm to the touch, sterdy and ready. Link navigated himself down towards it, slightly lifting Rhett’s shirt and caressing the skin just above the area of objective.

“Come on, Link, suck me…” Rhett begged gently. Link giggled as he carried on teasing, nipping at the skin. Just as Rhett was about to ask again, Link relaxed his tongue and tenderly licked a line along the underside of Rhett’s tool, making him gasp. He did the same around the head, causing Rhett’s hips to start jerking.

“Oh, Link…” he whispered, blissfully. “Put it in your mouth.” Link obliged, slowly running his lips over the head, dragging out the process for as long as he could - the sooner Rhett came, the sooner he’d have to put his long, perfect cock away. At the same time, he longed to hear Rhett’s rasping breaths, crying out his name. So he put the whole cock in his mouth and sucked rhythmically. Rhett’s hands found their way into Link’s hair and twined it around his fingers intimately.

“Oh God, that’s good,” he said, weakly and Link increased his speed. “How’d you get it all in your mouth man?”

Link tasted the beads of pearly pre-come forming at the end of Rhett’s cock and did all he could to savour it before it was over. He relished in the feeling of Rhett gently tugging at his hair, giving him goosebumps. He loved the feeling of making Rhett feel good and mentally recorded Rhett’s sweet little noises of pleasure.

“Link, you’re so good, I’m gonna come,” Rhett groaned sweetly. Link slowed down his sucking rhythm just until Rhett was almost over the line, and as soon as his breath quickened and his hips started to buck up and down, Link rapidly increased, making Rhett’s hips go in all directions as he orgasmed, right before filling Link’s mouth with his sweet nectar, all of which he happily swallowed. Rhett pulled Link up towards his lips to kiss him softly.

“Was it ok?” asked Link gently against Rhett’s cheeks. Rhett held both sides of Link’s face tenderly in his palms, stroking his jawline with his thumb.

“It was more than ok, brother. It was perfect.” Rhett sighed and smiled. He was sleepy, but not so much so that he couldn’t return the favour. “Here, I wanna get you off.” he said to Link, who straddled him and kissed him softly. Rhett grabbed hold of Link’s hips and rutted against his front, causing Link to dig his fingertips into Rhett’s shoulders. This went on until Link’s clothed cock was glistening with pre-come, waiting to be released from it’s cotton prison. Link clambered off Rhett and undid his belt and fly before going back to kissing and grinding on his friend.

“I’m close already,” he whispered desperately. Rhett smiled against Link’s mouth navigated his hand towards the throbbing muscle. He grazed for a few seconds before taking both hands and pulling down Link’s jeans and underwear to reach it properly. At this point he grabbed it in his hand and pumped slowly while Link made little hums of pleasure against his mouth.

“I want you to come all over my hand,” Rhett whispered into Link’s hair. Link was grinding back and forth, breathing heavily into Rhett’s neck.

“I’m so close,” he mumbled, breathlessly. Rhett pumped faster until finally….

“Rhett! Rhett, Rhett, oh my god, Rhett…” Link called out as his come covered Rhett’s hand. He rode the wave of pleasure that washed throughout his pelvis. He loved the way Rhett just held onto his cock the whole time, letting his come spill everywhere. When he was done, he relaxed against his friend. Rhett’s arms twined around him and they layed like this for a few minutes, basking in the bliss of the embrace.

“So what are we gonna do?” said Link, tenderly tracing patterns on Rhett’s chest as it rose and fell.

“I don’t know.” he whispered, nuzzling his face into the top of Link’s hair. “But I do know one thing...you give the most unbelievable blowjobs.” Link giggled and sighed, for the first time in days feeling completely satisfied.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Christy, can we...um...talk? For a minute, please?” Link stammered nervously as soon as the kids were asleep. Christy sighed and rolled over in bed.

“Can it wait till morning?” she grumbled, half asleep already.

“I don’t think so. I need to get this out now.” Link didn’t know what he was so afraid of. Christy would be ok with him and Rhett doing something casual. They’d spoken about these things throughout the course of their entire relationship; they’d be open if absolutely necessary. By that logic it wasn’t cheating...right?

“Well, what is it?” Christy replied, sitting up, slight concern making way onto her sweet face.

“It’s...uh…” Link tried and tried, rehearsing in his mind what he would say. He laughed nervously at himself.

“Link, what’s wrong?” She asked, stroking his arm. Link sighed heavily.

“I’ve sort of...been...fooling around with Rhett.” he said, all at once so that it all merged into one word.

“Like the fool things you do on your show?” she asked hesitantly. Link burst into laughter suddenly, at the absurdity of the idea of ever doing the things he did with Rhett last night but for the whole internet to see.

“No, Christy...no, not like that.” he said, slowly. Christy’s face looked confused, but then something clicked in her head. Link braced himself for her reaction. He waited for her to call him something heinous, throw him out of bed and demand he leave the house. But her face was soft. She smiled and shook her head at her silly, awkward husband.

“Link, honey.” she said, in a gentle, affirming voice. “I know, sweety.” Link tensed up.

“What? How?” he demanded, getting agitated.

“It’s plain as day, the way you two dance around eachother all these years like there’s nothing there! Honestly, Link, Jessie and I discuss it on an almost daily basis.” Christy said with a giggle. Link’s face grew hot at the thought of the two wives having cups of coffee whilst they had lengthy discussions about when their husbands would jump into bed together.

“And...you’re ok?” Link asked, gently, putting his hand on Christy’s where it lay, gently stroking his upper arm. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Link, anything that makes you happy is one-hundred per-cent alright by me. Remember, we’re married? We promised to love, honour and respect. That’s what we said at the alter and that’s what I’m doing.” she said, solemnly, looking deep into his eyes. “Besides, I’ll accept anything that makes you last longer.” Link burst into laughter so loud he was sure he must have woke the kids. When the two finally regained their composure, Link cleared his throat.

“Wow. Christy, that means a lot to me.” he said, hesitantly. “How’d you get to be so perfect, huh?”

“Go to sleep, you cheeseball.” she sighed, kissing him on the cheek. So he did. With a huge smile and a flutter in his heart. He was free, he wasn’t hurting anyone. He could sleep.


End file.
